A sick Uchiha
by courtneyelric2002
Summary: Itachi returns from a mission with a cold and little Sasuke tries to take care of him. Until something goes wrong. (Brotherly ItaSasu)
1. Chapter 1

A sick Uchiha

 _ **Hello everyone X3**_

 _ **theres just a few things I wanna say about my story before I start**_

 _ **. Sasuke is eight years old**_

 _ **. Itachi is fifteen years old**_

 _ **. The Uchiha massacare never or will never take place**_

 _ **. and I apologise if the characters are a bit OOC or If i make spelling or grammar mistakes (my damn computer doesn't have spell check -.- )**_

 _ **well enjoy 3**_

It was a rainy and miserable day in the village of Konoha. Itachi Uchiha, the child prodigy, was returing home from a lone ANBU mission.

"Damn weather, did it have to rain now" the Uchiha mumbled to himself, as he jumped from one tree to another.

He finally reached the village, he reported to the hokage about his misson, then he began to make his way home. Itachi was so relieved when he reached his house. He was frozen to death and nose was runny.

 _Great, a cold, just what I needed_ He thought.

 _Especially when i have to listen to-_

 _"NIIIIII-SAAAAAN!"._ Itachis thoughts were cut short when he had heard his younger brother, Sasuke shout and open the door dramatically.

 _that..._ Itachi thought again. It wasn't that he thought his brothers affection and attitude towards him, was annoying. He just found his younger siblings high pitched voice quite irratating when his head was pounding from a cold.

"Welcome home, brother!" Sasuke said loudly. Itachi almost flinched at his brothers loud greeting.

"glad *sniff* to be" Itachi replied. He saw the look of corcern then spread across the younger Uchihas face.

"Nii-san, are you okay? you look very pale" asked Sasuke worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a cold, I think I'll just go get some rest" Itachi said tiredly. He longed for his bed so much, ever since the rain had started, and he finally was getting to it, until his father, Fugaku, had called him.

"Itachi, come here, we need to talk about your mission today" he said sternly.

Itachi lightly sighed and made his way to the kitchen, where his father was located. He sat at the table, trying not to look as tired as he was in front of his dad. Then Sasuke walked in.

"Wheres mom?" he asked curiously, looking around kitchen, almost as if he was waiting for her to pop out of thin air.

"Out shopping" Fugaku replied, not even turning to look at his youngest son.

Sasuke had a book in his hand, he had been reading it for a while now.

"Mind if I sit here and read, I promise I won't speak" he asked queitly, shuffling his feet.

"Fine, but not a word" Fugaku said.

A small smile had appeared on the young ones face, as he took a seat next to his brother.

Fugaku began talking and asking questions about his mission, in which Itachi replied with a "Ya", "No" or "okay", since he could barley pay attention to his father over his newly come migraine.

Fugaku sighed.

"You look tired, go get some rest and we'll talk about it later" his father said rather reluctantly. Sometimes that man truely had a hard time showing affection.

Itachi was so grateful, he wanted to thank him, but just noddded and stood up.

As soon as the young ninja stood up, a wave of dizzyness came over him and something turned in his stomach. Itachi gasped and clenched his stomach. Then suddenly, he had thrown his whole insides up into the kitchen sink next to him.

The two at the table stood up alarmed at what had happened. Itachi turned around and looked groggily at them, but before any of them had a chance to speak. Itachis vision became blurred and the feeling of dizzyness, stronger than ever.

He then fell forward onto the kitchen floor. His brother and father quickly at his side.

"Itachi!"

"Nii-san!"

was all Itachi heard before darkness had taken over him, and he lost conciousness.

 _ **Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I promise to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A sick Uchiha, chapter 2:

Itachi slowly began to open his eyes. He didn't recognise his surroundings, at first but then realised he was in a hospital room. Sasukes little face suddenly reigned over him wearing a giant smile.

"Brother, you're awake!" Sasuke shouted, giving him a big hug.

Itachi smiled at him weakly and hugged him back. He sat up and asked where his father was.

"He had to leave for something, but I stayed here, took care of you and watched over you, 'cause I'm a good brother!" Sasuke said proudly. Itachi laughed a bit and ruffled the boys hair.

"Haha, you are, thank you Sasuke" the elder sibling said smiling again.

"And I'm going to keep taking care of you until you're better, we don't want you collapsing again do we?" Sasuke said as if he was the older one.

Itachi laughed nervoulsy and rubbed the bruise he had gotten on his cheek from when he fell.

"Well ok then, I trust you do a good job" said Itachi

"You bet I will!" Sasuke once again said very proud.

Itachi was later realised from the hospital, since he had only collapsed from exhaustion. He was told to go home and get some rest, his head still hurt like hell and his nose was running again.

When the brothers had made it home, they found a small note from their mother saying she and Fugaku were going to visit her cousin and would be gone for a few days.

Sasuke demanded his brother lay on the couch and that he would get him a blanket. Itachi said it was okay and he could it himself, but Sasuke was determined and wouldn't allow it.

Itachi gave in and lay down on the couch, waiting for Sasukes return. the young boy came back with his favourite red blanket, he had gotten one Christmas.

"How about I make some hot chocolate!?" Sasuke said, very excited.

Itachi gave a small chuckle. "Okay, but be careful, it's hot and you could burn yourself".

"Of course I won't burn myself, I'm a big boy now remember?" Sasuke said with a light smile, then running into the kitchen to make the drink.

Itachi laughed to himself. He really loved his brothers enthusiasm.

About five minutes later, Itachi heard Sasuke yelp loudly from the kitchen. Itachi jumped from the coach, even though his head and stomach protested.

He reached the kitchen and saw his brother clutching his now red and burned hand.

"Are you okay?" Asked Itachi concerned. "I'm sorry Nii-san, I should of been more careful, I'll never grow up will I?". A tear then managed to escape the corner of Sasukes eye, trickling down his face.

"It was a simple mistake anyone could make, now lets put your hand under some cool water. Itachi then lifted Sasuke up onto the counter next to the kitchen sink. he turned on the tap and placed his younger siblings hand under it.

"heh.. It's kind of funny" The elder one said, not taking his eyes off the kitchen sink.

Sasuke looked at his brother in confusion. "You think me burning myself was funny? you're mean Nii-san!" He said while turning his head and pouting his lip. Itachi laughed again. His brother was just so clueless and cute.

"No, it's funny because I'm the one who's sick and I'm taking of you" Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke blushed and mumbled, "whatever".

About ten minutes later, Sasuke was sitting on the couch and his brother had just returned from the kitchen after continuing to make the hot chocolate, making one for him and his brother.

"Here you go". Itachi handed the hot chocolate to Sasuke, then sat next to him on the couch while they watched TV. Itachi looked at his brother and saw he had a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" The older Uchiha asked him.

"Well it's just... I said I would take care of you but... I've done nothing but be more hassle to you.." he said ashamed.

Itachi laughed again.

"You aren't a hassle Sasuke, I'm your big brother, so even if I'm sick, I'll always be there to take care of you" he said with another smile.

Sasuke turned away, itachi could tell he was still a bit upset. He put his arm around his younger sibling.

"hey cheer up kiddo, I bet your hot chocolate would have tasted waaay nicer than mine"

A small smile appeared on Sasukes face.

"There's the famous smile, I know and love, now lets get to bed, its getting late".

The two brother sat up to go to bed. Then Itachi broke into a violent coughing fit.

"Are you okay, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, worried again.

"I'm *cough* fine" he managed to say.

"Sit down, I'll be back in two secs" the young Uchiha then ran to the kitchen, fetching a cough bottle and a spoon. He returned and sat next to Itachi, who wasn't coughing as bad as before, but still coughing.

Sasuke poured the medicine onto the spoon.

"Open up" the younger one said while the older one did as told. Itachi swallowed the medicine.

"There, I guess I'm not so useless after all" Sasuke said, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You were never useless, and thank you" Itachi said, ruffling the boys hair.

Sasuke then yawned. "I think its bed time for you"

"You too nii-san, don't forget, you're sick, you need your rest"

Itachi let out a chuckle. "Yes, and me too".

The boys both made their way upstairs, Itachi walked Sasuke into his room and tucked him in to bed. Itachi kissed him on the forehead and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight sasuke"

"Good night nii-san, love you"

"I love you too". He then turned off the boys bedroom light and shut the door. He then his way to his own room, tucking himself into his warm sheets and faling into a deep sleep.

3 AM

Sasuke eyes slowley began to flutter open. He had woken because he thought he had heard footsteps. He sat up and waited to see if he could hear them again. Then he did, They were coming from down stairs. He figured it was Itachi.

" _what's nii-san doing up so late? I should go check on him"_ he thought.

With that, Sasuke quietly got out of bed and crept downstairs.

He started pondering around the downstairs area of his house, occasionally whispering "Nii-san" every now and then. He then heard rustling coming from the kitchen.

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen,standing at the doorway, he was confused when he saw no one there.

"Nii-san?" he muttered one last time. Then suddenly someone grabbed Sasuke. He tried to scream but something then covered his mouth, it was a cloth and it smelt funny. Sasuke suddenly felt drowsy. He tried to stay awake and struggle to get out of his attackers hold, but his little body gave out, falling limp and unconscious into the intruders arms.

THE NEXT MORNING..

Itachi woke up feeling much better than yesterday. He got out of bed and went to Sasukes room, to see if he was awake..

He saw his brothers bedroom door was opened, he poked his head into his room and saw he was gone. Itachi then called out Sasukes name several times, no response. Itachis heart began to sink, he ran downstairs, checking every room down there.

when he made it to the kitchen he found something gruesome.

 _"lets play a game_

 _you have 5 days to find the boy_

 _or he's dead"_

was written on the kitchen wall.. in blood. It was then and there Itachi felt like something broke inside him.

Someone had taken his brother and he had no clue where.

 **Thanks for reading and sorry I didn't update earlier, anyway please review :)**


End file.
